Take a Bite
by Jeiiko
Summary: After The Bite of '87 Foxy has been doing nothing but self-loathing, hating the "Out of Order" sign, and attempting to kill any poor suckers that take the night shift. These activities have eventually grown dull to Foxy, but the other animatronics have rejected him so he cannot make any friends. But once he looks behind the cover of Freddy Fazbear, Foxy knows that there is hope.
1. The Bite of '87

**The Bite of '87**

It wasn't always so dull and so constricting that Foxy's exoskeleton felt like falling apart where he stood in Freddy Frazbear's Pizza. Children used to laugh, stuffing their faces with Chica's pizza until their little legs gave way and then they transitioned over to the stage (some would resort to crawl) to listen to a band consisting of Foxy's coworkers emitting happy melodies. While this would go on, the adults would chat without any worries about their children running into trouble. As long as Foxy kept watch, everything would go smoothly without any problems. Luckily, watching the children was a job that Foxy quite enjoyed. Sometimes he even played with them, turning the little rascals into pirates and princesses and watching them run off after each other.

One day, however, Foxy grew too comfortable with watching his own little world of piracy play out, failing to notice a young girl standing on his stage behind him plotting on finding out whether Foxy would be a suiting royal stead for her to ride.

One moment, a flash of blond hair within the corner of his eyes- he had to turn his head to see what the cause of the sudden shine of hair behind him was out of mere curiosity.

"What did t' pirate say when his wooden leg got stuck in t' freezer?"

A programmed joke begins without Foxy's realization.

"Shiver me tim-"

Next, the color red. It was difficult for the tall animatronic to peer through the thick, hot substance dripping down his face, his lenses, his muzzle... Midway of the punchline, Foxy was fully aware that the cause of all of the blinding rouge was caught up within his mouth. He let his jaw loose, looking down at the heap of one of the children, twitching on the ground.

The entire room went silent, before panic spread like wildfire.

Foxy was placid at first within the madness, unaware that the red water pouring out of her was a bad thing. He glanced up at the other animatronics on the stage to see that they were as confused as he was, or at least that's how they appeared to be for Foxy. He looked down at himself once more to see several arms wrapped around him, trying to hoist him away from the sobbing girl. "Rouge!" He would hear shouts from behind him. "He's going rouge!"

"Oh my god, my girl…" A woman with the same features fell on her knees in front of the girl, immediately taking her within her arms. Foxy's lenses and evergreen pits of pure hatred had made contact with each other, and that's when it dawned upon the humanoid fox that the child was never going to come back to him. That this mother now running away from him with the child, and possibly many other mothers that have already fled, would want him away from the children at all costs.

That is when he went berserk, struggling and pushing the guards away while letting out the hideous, metal-grating shriek of a banshee. Spasming and twitching, sparking and flames of rage dwelling within his chest- Freddy and the others have never seen Foxy like this. Foxy never even knew of the rage he could create within him, he was always so gentle and hearty with people. He was one of the most respected and trusted animatronics when it came to children and many of them would constantly flood over to his Pirate's Cove because of it. But now he felt his pieces being ripped off of him, a last resort from the employees to shut him off or at least calm him down.

It worked.

With a crash, Foxy and his dismantled pieces fell to the ground as the last of his screams had distorted and faded away. Freddy watched in utter shock as he saw his coworker's wires ripped out from his chest to shut him down completely. He looked to Bonnie and Chica, only to find that Chica had ran away to the kitchen and Bonnie had sat on the edge of the stage, guitar tossed off to the side and absolutely steaming with anger at Foxy. Bonnie's purple bolts looked like they were about to pop out at any second.

Freddy looked back Foxy as he was being dragged off into the Pirate's Cove, feeling a sudden emptiness within him. But that emotion was quickly stored away, for Freddy had a job to do as well: Bossing the others around while being the lovable and handsome bear that he knew he was.

When the lights went out and the doors slammed shut, Freddy found that he had another job to do. He didn't know why it was assigned to him nor did he know why he was carrying out with it, but he did know that if he didn't do this job he would get that vacant emotion back within his wires and he wouldn't be able to get rid of it that time.

The bear lightly shoved the curtains aside, peering down at where Foxy had hastily been tossed to. He glanced over at the standard toolkit within the corner of the room.

And then Freddy began to fix Foxy.

He first started with piecing him back together and screwing him together with the bolts that Freddy managed to find scattered about within Pirate's Cove. Freddy would fix himself a few times, he wouldn't be as broken as Foxy but he does have experience with tightening loose screws on himself and Chica would ask him to rewire her a bit after some… unfortunate kitchen accidents involving the tomato sauce she'd always marvel about. You could say that Freddy was a pretty handy guy. Once Freddy thought Foxy could move without his parts falling off once more, he took a step back to look at Foxy. He didn't exactly look chipper, but he looks better as one piece than thirty-five- even with that crater in him. Freddy could clearly see the spinal cord of his exoskeleton. Sucks for him, thought Freddie as he stepped behind Foxy to start fixing up his wires. He connected some here and there, making sure they pretty much looked like Chica's when Freddy would finish working on hers.

Connect here, disconnect there, connect here- Foxy's wiring truly was a mess, but then again, so would Freddy's if his wires were ripped out by determined employees.

Eventually, one of the wires sparked up and Freddy felt a flinch of movement, and Foxy stood up, white orbs flickering on and off upon Foxy restarting and taking in his environment.

"You feeling better, Pal?" Freddy casually leaned against the cold wall, waiting for Foxy to finish starting up.

When he heard the deep voice behind him, Foxy flinched and turned around. He seemed to perk up a little when he realized that Freddy was standing before him. "Aye-" His voice was scratchy and shrill, but it was still audible enough for Freddy to interpret it. As he realized that he was in the Pirate's Cove with Freddy alone, he grew flustered. Freddy was a towering and large figure, his voice high definition and crisp with a low bass, it truly intimidated Foxy; Especially how Freddy worked things around here. It was either Freddy's way or out of the way. Foxy preferred to be out of the way, he didn't exactly like to be near the others. He didn't know exactly why he wanted to be isolated from the band, but he did know that they thought Foxy was out-of-place within Freddy Frazbear's Pizza. He was popular with the kids, yeah, but he was a pirate while the others were popstars. The two don't exactly go together.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, digging into Foxy's brain. Oh, how he hated the quiet when there was another person in the room- wait. There is another person in the _Pirate's Cove. _Wasn't Foxy the only one that worked there?

"Freddy! Aren't you posed t' be at t' stage?" Freddy let out a low growl to that. "What happened t' t' sprogs?"

"You bossin' me around, _Foxy_? Is this some kinda 'terrogation?" Foxy's name was acid in the bear's mouth. "S'pecially after how you were actin' and how I was generous 'nough to fix you up?" He got up, striding over to Foxy and standing over him. This was a technique that Freddy liked to use, knowing that he was a good amount taller than the rest. In addition, the weavering look of bravery on Foxy's face was entertaining for the animatronic leader to look at.

Foxy had to look away and take a step back. "You know," Freddy pressed in closer until he had cornered the lost fox into a wall. "That did really happen. Don't act like you've forgotten." He prodded one of his large fingers nearby the hole in Foxy's chest. Upon noticing the hole for the first time, he let out a yelp. It wasn't exactly the most common event for Foxy to peer inside of his own chest.

"I-I thought that was just some nightmare." Stammered the queasy animatronic, lightly rubbing the side of his head with a blunt area on his hand hook.

Freddy exhaled an amused scoff. "Well, _ye be wrong, mate._" He mocked the accent that Freddy had always grown annoyed of, which gave off a good reaction from Foxy. He almost looked _cute_when his lower jaw had slightly jutted out. He moved away with an unorthodox grace that made surprisement dwell within his stomach, and then the carmel bear left without another word.

**Chapter : END**

**AN: Well, here's my first Frexy fanfiction! 3 It shall be continued, most definitely. I love this ship and FNAF to death I cannot even express! It's sad how there aren't many fanfictions for them, but then again, I'm honestly shocked that I'm shipping animatronics together OTL. **

**Oh, and do call me out if I've gotten some facts wrong, I've been on the wiki all day but I may or may not have some events mixed up.**

**Don't even get me started on how long I've been trying to figure out Foxy's speech.**


	2. Despair

**Despair**

The first day that Foxy was "Out of Order" was torture. All he could do was watch as children walked by and occasionally peer into the small gap of the curtains suspiciously. The lonely animatronic sighed, haphazardly carving circles on the floorboard with his hook. He made sure to not make much noise while doing so despite the loud music bouncing around the walls.

The overlapped circles eventually turned into stick figures, and those had turned into his fellow animatronics. A soft chuckle snuck out of Foxy's loose jaw, and despite how it sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard Foxy found some warmth from it. "Well, would yer look at that." Mumbled the fox as he pulled away his hook and admired his work. "I may be more o' an artist than I thought I was." Foxy stared down at the makeshift band, playing away at their music, but his eyes lingered on the happy bear's face. He was a confusing one, that commanding bear. Was Foxy supposed to characterize him as an overbearing jerk or a generous role model? Surely he couldn't choose both, unless if Freddy Fazbear was truly a double-sided animatronic.

Foxy didn't want to opt for the "generous role model" option, for that would make him too perfect. Freddy was already loved by everyone. Hell, the entire franchise is based off of that soft and cuddly bear.

He had enough, thinking about Freddy added a headache to his nagging jaw and sore voice box. Yet at the same time Foxy had this need to know more. He found himself leaning to the side to peek out of the curtain's gap, watching as Freddy played with children. The animatronic stopped midway, staring down at the ground as an overwhelming feeling of being watched washed over him. He looked up, and Foxy darted away from the light that the fabric had let in. Speak o' t' Devil, Freddy's out playin' with t' sprogs starboard t' me. Foxy rolled his eyes, flopping onto his stomach with his head buried in his arms.

The days would pass by without any visits, causing Foxy's motivation and hope to drain. He now knew that he had been discarded. He was unwanted. He was a walking pile of Junk.

Is this what Freddy wanted? Did he want Foxy to live to feel the stabbing pain of loneliness and rejection? He couldn't exactly say that he didn't deserve this, but the fox would rather remain shut off for good than go through this hell filled with absolutely nothing. It drove him insane.

"G'day, Chica." A low echo resonated within the area.

A few excited chirps added to it along with a, "Heya Freddy! Looking chap today!"

Foxy's curiosity got the best of him, since he couldn't exactly distract himself with anything better. He had to take a tiny peek.

"Forgetting about me, huh?" The lavender rabbit stepped by the curtains, dangerously close to Foxy's point of view. Luckily Bonnie had decided to move a bit closer to the duo standing nearby.

"Fih' wuff' nevah!" Chica spoke through the pizza in her beak, sauce dripping off the chicken's chin and onto the bib. A puddle of the sauce began to cover the "EAT!" bit of the phrase on her bib. All that was left of the saying was "LET'S." It looked quite awkward on the peppy girl.

Freddy must have thought that too, since he used one of his large fingers as a spoon to scoop up the sauce from her chest and have a taste of his own. Bonnie didn't seem to be too happy about that, while Chica didn't seem too phased about Freddy's sly action. In fact, she seemed thankful.

Everyone knew of Bonnie's admiration for Chica. Foxy would always see him peeking over at the happy chicken while they would perform and he would always find a way to sneak into the kitchen to be with her. It was quite adorable, actually. He was like a fanboy of hers, feeding off of her positive attitude.

However, Freddy seemed to be pretty interested as well. Unlike Bonnie, Freddy seemed to be more interested in… Her bib? Honestly, Foxy didn't really know. But he would always see the bear peering over at her bib when Bonnie wasn't looking.

Some estimations that Foxy created were the following:

*Freddy liked the color of the bib.

*Freddy enjoys to eat, and because of that he liked the phrase on the bib.

*Freddy wants to try on her bib.

Bonnie seemed to like the bib too, but he didn't look at it as much.

The strange part about the bib was that Foxy didn't seem to enjoy it as much. Maybe it was because he was only around the children while the others would be around the children and the adults. Do the adults like bibs?

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to come out of his cave!" Foxy looked around and realized that at least half of his body was out of his domain. He slowly shrunk back in, muzzle barely peeking out.

Chica gasped, dropping her pizza to the ground with a slush. "Foxy! You look so crippled up and mangled!"

Now completely riddened of his pride, Foxy hid himself completely.

"That's what he gets for biting people." Grumbled Bonnie.

A deep snarl coming from Freddie shut both of their jaws.

It was quiet.

Hushed, inaudible voices went on for a few seconds, before the fox heard footsteps heading away.

Now thinking that they were all gone, Foxy opened the curtains to double-check.

All he saw was brown. When he looked up, Freddy Fazbear was looking down on him, challenging him with his bright eyes.

Foxy let out a small yip before jumping back and hitting the back wall of the Cove.

"Damaging yourself even more?" The suave animatronic purred with a smile, stepping in without an invitation.

Foxy landed on his rear end, glancing away from Freddy's gaze. An unknown sensation within Foxy's broken body began to heat him up once he saw how smoothly Freddy walked over to him. It was almost hypnotising.

To his surprise, Freddy had decided to sit next to Foxy, staring ahead of himself.

"Why won't ya talk, Pal?" Freddy furrowed his brows, not averting his vision. "Do I need to fix your voice box too?"

"No." Foxy quickly responded to furthermore prove that he could indeed communicate without any sort of difficulty. "So yer can leave, Matey."

Freddy frowned at this and ignored Foxy's request. "Why don't cha' ever come out anymore?"

"You and t' others wouldn't want me to, Mr. Popularity."

The bear now had his full attention on Foxy, causing him to shrink away under his heavy gaze. "Mr. Popularity?"

"...Aye." Foxy almost chose not to answer.

The room was filled with a long, awkward silence before Freddy erupted in laughter.

Foxy perked up with confusion. Why would he be laughing? Didn't he just insult the guy just now? Maybe he didn't apply enough of the sass that he apparently needed. He watched the booming animatronic slap his knee before he eventually collected himself. "Ah, wow…" Freddy let out a sigh as a signal to show that he was done. Foxy slightly relaxed once the silence was back despite the fact that he didn't particularly enjoy it. But it was better than noise that came without a logical reason.

"I am not Mr. Popularity."

The words nearly made Foxy hit Freddy. How dare that scoundrel, "At least yer accepted by t' others enough so that yer can talk t' them!"

Freddy was awfully placid reacting to Foxy's heated anger. "That becomes nothing when they talk bad about you right after."

Foxy's features softened after hearing that. "...What?"

"You heard me right. Right after I turn my back the two talk about how pathetic and narcissistic I am."

"That's because yer are." Foxy simply stated.

Freddy snorted at that. "Well, now I know."

Silence crept back to the two, and so did Foxy's thoughts regarding Freddy. This time, however, they weren't as bad as they were before. Maybe Freddy was double-sided and was nicer than he appeared to be.

"Freddy?"

"Mm?"

"Yer still 'ere."

"Want me to leave?"

"Don't."

Now it was Freddy's turn to grow shocked at Foxy's action. It wasn't common for anyone to see Freddy in this state, so Foxy felt quite privileged as he was absorbing the memory of Freddy's priceless expression within his head. Eventually, Freddy smiled once more and leaned back against the wall to relax.

Foxie mimicked Freddy's movements and then dozed off.

**Chapter: END**

**AN: Ahh I can't get over this ship you have no idea! By the way, I'm only doing small chapters unless if I get requests for longer ones. (But it would obviously take me longer to upload) Besides that, I hope you're enjoying~ xoxo**

**P.S.: Sorry about the chapter looking really whacked at first! I honestly have no idea what happened.**


	3. To Want

**To Want**

Freddy had left and that business was in session when he had awakened, although there wasn't much going on. A few rebellious and lone children decided to come despite the fact that their absent parents most likely advised them not to come here. Honestly, he was baffled about this. Why would they come? Surely they didn't see that horrifying event take place if they still wanted to take one step in our— no, his co-workers pizzeria. Foxy didn't truly work there anymore, so why should he claim it as his own? The lonesome animatronics heaved a sigh, despite the fact that the process of exhaling and inhaling wasn't needed in order for him to function. It felt strangely satisfying that he could illustrate his feelings to the melancholic, starred curtains in such an interesting manner. Depression was a cold, weighting emotion that the Fox diagnosed himself with. It was an emotion he never expected to have, let alone _any_ emotion besides the happiness he was programmed with. Looking back, when the animatronic monster had first waked from his slumber, he had started _feeling _things. Physical and emotional _feelings_ were specialties that Foxy knew humans had so why did he, a robot, have them as well? It was so sudden. Maybe Freddy had wired him wrong, caused something to spark up? Either way, he didn't like these _feelings_.

Isolation only made this alien sensitivity worse, but luckily a toolbox was within Foxy's reach and he grabbed it without hesitation. It was about time he took things into his own hands instead of Freddy's for once.

Then the self-operation began.

Freddy had quickly grown tired of seeing the same children for so long. Hundreds, maybe thousands of different faces came in and out of the restaurant back when foxes weren't hungry for human flesh. Thirteen, he counted with a scoff. _Thirteen_ of the same features, same personality, same clothes, and same names made the bear more annoyed than he wanted to be. Hell, the kids had the same requests. Everything was the same and it made Freddy's job excessively uninteresting. Honestly, the bear couldn't wait until the day was over. Maybe that was why the clock was so cruel. Every agonizingly slow click with every second was supposed to taunt him about the fact that time was a person that favored no one.

The children often pointed out at how his anger had progressed throughout the day, getting worse by the minute. This resulted in Freddy switching to an even lousier mood. Scolding from Mr. Fazbear himself about his poor performance, however, forced Freddy to create a coping mechanism: thinking about Foxy.

That idea did not pop up immediately; it took some effort for it to emerge.

At first he started out with the idea of thinking about Chica and what schemes he would be daring enough to do in order to win the ownership of her. Sadly, all of the scenarios had failed and thus he had only added to his grouchy behavior.

He wondered how Foxy was holding up. It wasn't a planned thought to satisfy his seemingly unquenchable bad attitude, but rather a curiosity that arose when he realized that Foxy and Freddy most likely had similar thoughts at the moment.

_Does Foxy want to switch places with me? Is he getting annoyed 'bout the fact that he never gets to see the rugrats while I'm hoggin' all of the sweet time with 'em?_

These originally inquisitive questions had transitioned into… The bear had no ideas whatsoever on how to describe it— or he didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like he was daydreaming about the lonesome rouge animatronic.

Freddy remembered how he'd always glance over at Pirate's Cover from time to time to see what Foxy was up to. Unlike the band that always played the same songs, Foxy always had a brand new story to tell to the kids. Even if there were some lame stories here and there, it's far better hearing something different. In fact, Freddy himself would often find that he would listen to Foxy's stories. In a way, they were therapeutic and set Freddy in a relaxed environment. Now that Foxy was "Out of Order", Freddy was stuck in an environment that was always busy, stressful, and dull.

"Freddy!"

He looked down to see a stray child tugging on his fur. "You look very happy!" The young lady seemed to be excited about this fact.

Despite his shock, Freddy went along with the flow instead of voicing his embarrassment. Why would thinking about that fox emerge happiness? "Why wouldn't I be?" The bear stood akimbo and granted the girl a toothy grin and a charming wink. "You kids can always make me a happy bear!"

The girl suddenly had a sly smile that added a sinister tone to her features. It seemed as if she had read his mind. "Actually, unless you are in love with the kids, I don't think you would look _that_ happy. My daddy always looks that happy when he thinks about or sees my mommy."

_What._

Giggles filled up their conversation's dead silence before the girl spun on her heel and walked off. Just then Freddy had a good look at her. She had short blonde hair that gave Freddy a sense of familiarity, but he let it go for now. He had more important things to be thinking about. No, not Foxy for fuck's sake. Thinking about him now would give Freddy a migraine because of what the blonde had spouted out about her parents 'loving' each other. He had heard that verb a few times resonating in the room. 'I love you,' was the most common phrase. But, according to the girl's belief he _loved_ Foxy? He didn't even feel that for Chica. Or anyone from what he knows. Shit, enough of that. If animatronics could actually feel migraines he would be having the titanic crashing into his head right now. This 'pain' would only grow because his mind is not letting Freddy lock Foxy out. A memory came barging in, a time when Freddy had watched the fox in his slumber. It was a recent event, actually.

The duo was simply sitting next to each other sometime after Foxy's… Accident. Freddy refused to believe it was anything besides that. Foxy, however, didn't seem to agree with Freddy's beliefs. The bear could see it in the much dimmer lights within Foxy's eyes and he could hear it when he mumbled in his sleep.

"She has life, I don't. What a monster I am."

"I wanted t' take it from her fer meself."

"I should walk t' damn plank fer bein' so selfish."

Freddy's gears tightened upon remembering the conversation they had previously, about them arguing to see who's got it worse than the other. He had to admit, Foxy won that contest. Rejection and blame must be weighing for him. Out of all of them, Foxy seemed to act the most like a human. Bonnie was pretty close behind him.

He was also the most broken and in need of repair.

As if he were in the Pirate's Cove once more, he averted his eyes to where Foxy's trembling hand would be— in his own. How their hands had gotten there is a mystery Freddy would never find out, for they were quite the distance apart. All he knew was that Freddy was the one who started the interaction due to the fact that his hand was the hand on top. When the bot looked up to question why Foxy had stopped trembling and mumbling, he saw that a smile resonated on his face. How did that sly fox know that this had happened while he didn't? Animatronics shouldn't have the ability to sense touch. With his other hand, he waved it around in front of Foxy's face, but no reaction came. He was passed out.

Freddy was about to jerk his hand away from Foxy, but the smile on Foxy's face was so peaceful that Freddy had decided to keep it there.

He may not be able to feel what Foxy is feeling, but he knows that Foxy was happy once more and that he should remain that way. He had enough crap that he had to go through each day, so the lad deserves it.

A part about this memory took away some of the migraine. When Freddy had to take his shift he almost felt disappointed when he had to let go of Foxy's hand. He almost felt like a protector to Foxy and in a way, Foxy was also protecting Freddy's mind from headache-worthy thoughts about dealing with the children at work that day.

Foxy's smile slightly faded when the bear's presence had dissipated.

"Freddy!"

Oh, god. Not another one. Freddy chose to ignore this child.

"_Freddy_."

Nope, goodbye child.

"_FREDDY_."

Fine. Freddy looked down to see a pissed off Bonnie glaring right back up at him. "Jesus, you big oaf, work's done! So why are you standing there fangirling like an otaku?" Bonnie favored the word otaku ever since a child with hair matching Bonnie's strutted in speaking another language and then telling the excited rabbit (He was pretty excited that they were 'twinsies'… Another word picked up from that girl.) that she was a 'weeby otaku'. Freddy's vents heated up.

Bonnie scoffed, folding his arms and glancing away. What nerve that rabbit had. It pissed Freddy off that Bonnie could have one thought that he was better off being the leader of the band. "You better not be thinking about Chica." Freddy rolled his eyes. He knew where this conversation was going. "It's no use," he continued. Freddy cocked an eyebrow while waiting for the droopy-eared rabbit to get to the point. After clearing his throat, Bonnie finished off his sentence by saying, "Chica says that she doesn't love any of us." He grinded his foot against the floor with frusteration. _Love, coming from an animatronic?_ Thought Freddy. Before he could go further in on that thought, Bonnie interrupted with a prodding finger in Freddy's face. "She didn't wanna ruin yours and mine friendship!" He rammed his finger more into Freddy's face. The bear had enough of the rebellious rabbit, time to get rid—

Oh wait. Scratch that idea. Freddy had a pretty good comeback that would allow Bonnie to know that Freddy wasn't affected by his news. "Y'know, Pal, I'm pretty curious 'bout why you would ask Chica 'bout who she likes."

Bonnie's metal steamed as his voice box began to overheat. "I-I did not a-ask her! Foxy did! Yeah, t-that rodent has been after her since the beginning! I-I just overheard the two talking." Judging by the way Bonnie pouted and glanced away, Freddy throrized that Bonnie was performing the human ritual of "blushing" despite his lack of the color red on his face and ears. The rabbit still underwent the personality change.

This change also pointed out the fact that Bonnie was lying. Now Freddy had the chance to gain his authority over him back. With a steely gaze, Freddy shoved Bonnie and pinned him to the nearest wall. He winced, a sound of pain? Is Bonnie infected with this sense of touch as well? "Y'know…" Freddy trailed off so he could organize his brain back into place. He couldn't screw this up. "Lying to your leader isn't the brightest idea." Without hesitation, Freddy's music box winded up and played a haunting tune to add to the fear factor. Throughout his reign, Freddy knew that fear was a lovely tool for leadership. Bonnie, awestruck, backed into the wall more to avoid Freddy's face, but had no avail. Freddy had shoved his face even closer, until his pearly whites were just inches from his face. "You should know your place, _Pal_."

Bonnie let out a small, shaky scoff before hastily shoving Freddy aside and trudging off, leaving his dazed 'leader' to his thoughts.

Well, scheming to have ownership over Chica was off his to-do list. Now it was blank. Teasing with the stubborn Bon-Bon was another activity that would be added to the list, but he already had that fun, so what now? While pondering about what to do next, he heard a screw fall to the ground behind him. He turned.

What he saw was… Himself?

**Chapter : END**

**AN: I will laugh when I find out that this chapter glitched out too.**


End file.
